


Deadly Flowers

by RoslinNyx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Daughter of Hades, Daughter of Persephone, F/M, Goddess, Goddess of Immortality, Greece, Greek pantheon, Love, Original Character(s), Prophecy, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoslinNyx/pseuds/RoslinNyx
Summary: Hades and Persephone kept her hidden away. No one knew of her existence except a few people, and they had all ben sworn to secrecy. And not many people would go against a vow made to the King of the Underworld.She always followed her parents wishes, blindly and without question. Until she met Ares. One person turned her entire life upside down. And before she knew it, she was thrown into chaos. People wanted to kill her, or use her. She had left her home, and somehow found her way into the arms of the god of war.And the fates had secrets hidden, ones that she wanted to know. But will she like what she finds? That she's either meant to be the destruction of everything, or the one who will save it?
Relationships: Ares/Original Female Character, Hades/Persephone
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

The fates watched the rippling water in the basin, two figures standing there holding a little dark haired baby cuddled up in a blanket. "She will be the downfall of us all. We have to eliminate her before she has the chance." Atropos said as she looked at her sisters.

" Or she could save us." Clotho said, smiling as she watched the three people. " Do you really want to take that chance, though? Our downfall for a small chance that she might make things better?" Atropos said as she shook her head.

" Yes, I do. Without her, we might meet our downfall anyways. At least we have a chance." Clotho said, looking from the picture and at her younger sister.

"Both of you stop. Whether she is our downfall or our saviour doesn't matter. She is just a little baby." Lachesis, the eldest sister, said as she looked over at the two.

They both went silent upon hearing her before looking back at the rippling water. The two figures turned to reveal who they were.

There stood the king and queen of the Underworld. Hades and Persephone. With their newly born daughter wrapped in blankets in their arms. The baby turned as she was passed to Persephone, the two smiling as they looked down at her.

Clotho smiled as she watched them. " Who would have thought... The king of the underworld, and the goddess of spring. With a child." She said with a faint chuckle, shaking her head a bit.

" We knew this would happen. I just don't understand how what she was could have slipped past us." Atropos muttered as she watched with distaste.

" I don't think the usual rules will apply to the girl." Lachesis replied, a faint smile forming as she watched.

" Have they named her yet?" Clotho asked, leaning closer to watch the image of the two parents.

" Yes. Khalida. Fitting, given who she is to become." Lachesis said, the image slowly fading away. " Now come on sisters, we have to get back to work. We can't stand around all day watching them."

" Aww, come on! Just a bit longer! We don't get to watch very often." Clotho whined, but knew they did have work to do.

" Maybe later. But there are strings that must be spun and cut." Lachesis told her as she walked out of the room, her two sisters following behind her as the doors to the room closed. 


	2. Chapter One

Khalida was walking through the fields of flowers and other vegetations, smiling faintly to herself as she did. She hadn't planned to go see her mother until a few weeks later, but plans had changed.

Poseidon had caused some sort of natural disaster up in the Pacific, Khalida hadn't exactly paid attention to details. Her father had gotten busy with dealing with the sudden influx of souls, and she decided it was probably best that she go ahead and leave while he was busy.

She didn't like leaving her father all alone for a long time, so him being busy allowed her to not worry as much. He always tried to busy himself when Persephone was gone, she knew. But there were only so many things he could find to do before there was nothing else left.

She looked around her as she walked through the fields, some of the nymphs running around and playing. Their laughter filled her ears. She liked the Underworld, but the Overworld could be nice at times.

She knew there were faster ways for her to get to the place that her mother stayed while there during the spring, but she liked the long walk she took each time she visited. Looking around at the nymphs and animals, she noticed something out of place.

Toward the tree lines, she saw a tall man talking to a nymph. She couldn't tell who the man was, his back turned to her. She began to walk toward the two of them, wondering who it was.

She knew Demeter didn't like men in her fields. Not that Khalida cared what her grandmother wanted, but she was curious as to who the nymph had brought there. Or who wandered down there. Demeter had a bit of a temper, and not many people wanted to be on the wrong side of that.

The man had dark hair, and was quite tall. When she got closer, she could see the nymph who he was talking to. Seriana, if she remembered correctly. " Is everything alright?" She asked after when she got closer.

The man stopped talking when he heard her, turning to look down at her. Khalida frowned slightly for a moment at that. She didn't like that. She was used to feeling tall, and the unknown person was taller than her.

She looked at him for a moment, a cocky and arrogant expression on his face. It didn't make it any better that he was undeniably handsome. Looking over his face is when she finally noticed it.

The marking. It was a dead giveaway as to who the man was. Red splashed over his nose and cheekbones, almost resembling blood. Ares. " Everything is just fine." Ares said with a faint chuckle as he looked at her, a small smirk spread over his face.

Khalida looked at him for a moment before leaning to the side and looking past him at Seriana, raising an eyebrow slightly. Seriana just shrugged at the look, smiling a bit. " Run along." She told her with a slight sigh, the nymph gladly taking her leave and running off to a group of some of her sisters.

" Oh, come on. Can't a guy have some fun?" Ares said with a slight huff as he watched Seriana run off before looking at Khalida. " And who are you?"

" No, you can't. Not with the nymphs, atleast." She said, dismissing his question. Ares laughed when he heard her. " What are you, their mother?"

Khalida rolled her eyes at the comment. " What are you even doing here? I'm pretty sure that Demeter doesn't like anyone in her fields, especially men. And especially you." She said.

" And how is it that you know what Demeter does and doesn't like?" Ares asked, head tilting a bit. It made Khalida think of a dog. Ares definitely reminded her of a dog, possibly a golden retriever or maybe a husky.

" You didn't answer my question." She said, yet again dismissing his. " And you're ignoring every question that I've asked you." He said, laughing faintly.

" I'll answer your question, if you answer mine." Ares said after a moment, and Khalida immediately shook her head. " No, that's not how we're doing this. You answer my question, and I decide if I want to answer yours."

Ares raised an eyebrow at her, still laughing a bit at her. " Oh, right... And who decided that?" He asked. " I did." She said, arms crossing.

Ares looked at her for a moment, a faint smirk on his face. " Fine. Zeus kicked me out of Olympus for a while. Thought I might come and do something to pass the time." He said.

" Uh-huh... Well, I can tell you one thing you won't be doing. And that's the nymphs. Stay away from them, because Demeter is short tempered as it is and she really doesn't like people messing with them. Especially the gods, and especially you." Khalida said, causing Ares to laugh. _God, she wanted to punch him everytime he laughed._

" Oh, really? Why me? And how do you know?" He asked, his curiousness about who she was only growing. He knew the nymphs, pretty well. They tended to be a bit mischievous at times, and they didn't listen to just anyone. And the one he had been talking to had listened to her instantly.

He had no idea who she was, but he knew she was a goddess. The blue and gold marking spread across her face confirmed that. But he had never seen her.

" She doesn't like you, I thought that was just common knowledge at this point." Khalida said with a faint laugh, shaking her head. _Great, now she was laughing._

" Yeah, yeah. I suppose it is." Ares said, the smirk turning into a small smile. " You know why I'm here... Why are you here?" He asked.

Khalida was quiet for a few moments as she thought. Did she tell him the truth? Her parents had always been very clear with her. Don't tell anyone who she was, and try to avoid talking with strangers if it was possible.

" I'm visiting my mom." She said after a moment. It wasn't a lie, but she wasn't exactly telling him who she was point blank. " Oh really? Who's your mother?" He asked.

There were several goddesses who lived around there, Demeter including. He doubted she was the daughter of Demeter, however, and couldn't think of who else it might be.

There were the Horae goddesses, maybe Chloris? No, he didn't think it would be any of them. " That is none of your business." She said, shaking her head at the question as she turned and began to walk away from him.

" Oh come on. I assume that you know quite a bit about me, but I don't know anything about you." He said, quickly following after her. " It's really not fair, you know." He added after a moment.

" Fair? I really didn't take you for someone who cared much about fair." She said with a slight laugh, rolling her eyes as a look of obviously fake hurt spread over Ares' face. " Now that is just rude."

Khalida looked over at him for a few moments as she walked before finally answering. " Persephone." She said. Ares looked at her, " Persephone? What about her?" He asked.

Khalida rolled her eyes when she heard him. " Persephone is my mother." She said, shaking her head a bit at him. Ares' eyes widened faintly. There had been rumours that her and Hades had a child, but nothing had ever been confirmed.

No one ever saw the girl, and it wasn't like it was exactly easy to contact Hades or Persephone. Even if it was, he doubted the two would have said anything about it. They tended to stay quiet about things.

But he saw it now, after the initial shock subsided. He had completely forgotten that Persephone was there, since it was spring. She looked a lot like her. He could see a bit of Hades, too.

She had the same beautiful emerald eyes that Persephone had, the same dark hair as Hades. There were several other similarities as well. He had no idea how he hadn't seen it before.

" You do look a lot like her, makes sense." Ares said after a moment, causing Khalida to smile slightly. " Really? Hadn't realized one of them had turned red." She said jokingly.

" I meant before she met Hades." He said, rolling his eyes. She acted a lot like Persephone as well. " They both tell me that a lot... As does Demeter the few times I see her." She said, smiling a bit as she looked at him.

She began to slow down when she saw that they were getting closer to the house that her mother stayed at during her time there. " You won't tell Demeter that I was here, right?" Ares asked as they slowed to a stop, looking over at her.

He wasn't scared of Demeter or anything. Just wanted to avoid a fight. That was all. Khalida thought for a moment, smiling slightly as she looked at him. " I won't. As long as you don't tell anyone about me." She said,

He nodded once he heard her, smiling as well. He couldn't help but have his interest piqued at that, however. He wondered why she cared if he told anyone about her. " Alright, we have a deal." He said after a moment.

" Good. And I'll know if you do." She said, smirking faintly for a moment. " Oh, really? How exactly would that be?" He asked with a faint laugh, Khalida shrugging as she started to walk again.

" You never told me your name." Ares said as she began to walk away, knowing he couldn't follow unless he wanted someone to see him. She looked back at him and laughed slightly, " Goodbye, Ares." 


End file.
